


I Can't Decide If It's A Choice

by mcmargentinski713



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, throwback to season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmargentinski713/pseuds/mcmargentinski713
Summary: Lydia, Stiles, and the Galvanize scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writergirl8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/gifts).



It all started with a touch of lips.

With the way he seemed so surprised she’d kiss him.

No. It all started with the moment in the parking lot.

He was willing to die, he was ready to die to save his best friend. His loyalty to Scott is what started this.

This feeling in Lydia’s gut. The kind of feeling she can’t quite figure out.

She thinks it might be the start of a crush.

But deep down she knows..... she knows it’s more than that.

It’s like a rush of  new emotions in her stomach, and it’s got her head all messed up.

Now whenever Stiles is around, Lydia feels her heart beating a little quicker, and her eyes are drawn to his moles when he’s talking. She likes trying to connect them like a constellation in the sky.

He’s a distraction to her concentration in classes and she wants to hate him for it, but then she sees his goofy smile and she smiles right back.

And even when he’s not around, his name doesn’t leave her mind. The way his fingers leave a trail of fire down her arm, the way he looks at her with his eyes. Everything and anything he does leaves her hanging on to the hope that they could be together.

Even in her dreams she sees his warm, honey brown eyes staring at her like she’s his everything.

But after Jackson……..she can’t. She won’t do anything but go with the flow. And Stiles? Stiles is friction against everything she’s ever known. It’s too risky. She’s not chancing it.

Here she is in his room, her shoes kicked off, face in her palms as she lays on his bed looking at the mystery board.

“What do the different colored strings mean?”

“Oh, just different stages of the investigation. So green is solved, yellow is to be determined, blue's just pretty.”

“What does red mean?”

“Unsolved.”

“You only have red on the board.” She points out.

“Yes, I’m aware. Thank you.” He snips back.

Lydia changes the conversation, twirling red string around her pointer finger ‘til it’s running out of oxygen. “Did you get detention for pulling the alarm?”

He looks back at her, still by the board. “Yep. Everyday this week. It’s okay, though. We were on to something.”

“Even though we couldn’t find any proof of Barrow being there?” She sounds so unsure of herself.

Stiles makes his way over to her, he squats down so they’re at eye level, and begins untangling the string from her finger. “Hey, Lydia. You’ve been right every time something like this has happened, okay? Don’t start doubting yourself now.”

For a moment, Lydia gets swept away in the softness of his eyes and the tenderness of his voice. He’s only like this with her. She’s the only one who gets to witness this side of Stiles. This quiet, gentle side. The side she's falling for. She gives him a shy smile. “No scent. No bomb. And I got you in trouble.”

It scares her. The way he doesn’t even try to make her heart feel like this and it scares her even more that he’s not even aware of the effect he has on her.

“Okay, look. Barrow was there. Alright? You knew it. You felt it. Okay? And look, if you wanted I’d go back to the school right now and search all night just to prove it.” And then, he’s sniffing the green sharpie under his nose. “Get up. Get up now. We’re going to the school.”

Sometimes she’s still amazed that there’s anyone in the world who would do literally anything for her because Jackson never did anything for her. All he cared about was himself and how everything benefited him, no one else, just him.

But Stiles? Stiles didn’t care about himself as much as he cared about others. That’s what made her start to fall for him in the first place. His love for Scott. Watching him, ready to sacrifice himself to not have to live without his best friend, his brother. And she realized she couldn’t live without him. She didn’t want to.

She never expected him to get this under her skin, to the point she can’t control herself around him. She tried to fight it, and tried, and tried, but eventually she gave up on trying. Stiles has swept her off her feet and she doesn’t want to be put down.

She wants to be carried through the wind as it tosses her hair like in the fairy tales. With Stiles she wants to believe in fairy tales and happy endings. She can with him. It’s easy.

And it all started with the crash of her lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song Treacherous by Taylor Swift.


End file.
